


All For You

by pansaralance



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M, WHAT YEAR IS IT, fluff 'n' smutt, gay nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: Stolen moments in occupied France.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Jack <3

Dieter Hellstrom spent most of his limited free time alone. Why bother intermingling with the likes of uncultured, idiotic apes beneath his rank? He would much prefer a cold beer and good book alone in a dark corner than suffer through boring a conversation going nowhere.

The exception, of course, was Hans.

Hans Landa was unlike anyone Dieter had ever met. The only man superior to him and worthy of his time and affection. The only man he would grovel, beg, and die for.

He first caught Hans’ eye when he was able to pinpoint not only that he was from Austria, but the exact town from 30 seconds of conversation.  
“You can tell that just from me speaking?” He asked, astonished.  
Dieter nodded.  
Hans looked him up and down, licking his lips. “Impressive.”

Hans Landa. The Jew Hunter. Golden Boy of The S.S. Said that about him.

From that moment on, impressing Hans became his only purpose. Pleasing him became his drug.

It wasn’t always easy. They rarely saw each other in public and when they did they had to be careful. Tensions were high since the execution of Rohm. They relied on stolen moments of privacy in Hans’ flat.

Dieter remembers the first time he made Hans come. The pure adrenaline of his head between the other man’s thighs as he panted above him. The ecstasy of the pain in his knees on the ground and his hair being pulled. How many men had gotten to experience Colonel Hans Landa this raw and exposed? The thought that he was one or few made him even harder. 

Hans came with a deep sigh. Dieter welcomed the load into his mouth and swallowed like a good soldier. Then he cleaned Hans’ area up, put everything in order, and rose to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He heard before he could get far.  
He clicked his heels, back to professionalism after the assumption that his duty was finished. “Does the Colonel require anything else?”  
“Oh, I assume we’re not done here. I don’t need to be a detective to notice the tent in your pants.”  
Dieter blushed. Hans patted on the space next to him on the bed. 

He walked over in a trance, incredulous at the invitation. He’d thought he belonged on the floor like a dog, but here was Hans bidding him to his bed. He sat down next to him and gasped at how quickly Hans had reached for his trousers and undone his zipper to expose his aching erection. The colonel took it in his hand as he gaped at the size. Dieter noticed he licked his lips in the same manner as when the first met and he couldn’t help but smirk. _Must be impressed._

Hans moved his hand expertly. Of course, of course he was good at this. He was good at everything. Another trick in Hans’ bag, though Dieter doubted many got to witness this one. Dieter didn’t last long. He weakened as he neared and had to rest his forehead on Hans’. He couldn’t help it. Hans didn’t seem to mind because he used his other hand to clasp Dieter’s neck as he guided him through and whispered into his ear.   
“Next time, you get to fuck me with that massive cock of yours.”  
That was it. He cried out as he came into Hans’ hand. 

Of course, Hans didn’t always have time to give Dieter the attention he craved. His job involved much traveling and socializing across Europe. He would never admit it, but Dieter tended to get jealous when he saw Hans interact with other men at events.   
He shouldn’t feel this way. Jealousy was for simpletons. Jealousy was a sign of weakness. And Dieter was not weak. Except for Hans, it would seem. 

He grew particularly jealous after the famous Frederick Zoller came back from war. Hans was spending a lot of time with him as per Goebbels’ request. Keep the boy safe from crazed fans and the like. But did that require him to touch him all the time? To whisper God-knows-what into his ear? This foolish child got lucky in battle and suddenly he was worthy of Hans Landa’s affections. Ridiculous.

“Why do you spend so much time with that boy?”  
“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?”  
He didn’t answer. He couldn’t.  
“I spend time with that boy because he has done the Third Reich a great service and apparently that means even I must stoop to kissing his ass. I don’t prefer it.”  
Dieter laughed in relief. He appreciated Hans being so honest with him. A statement like that heard by the wrong ears could get them both into trouble.

Luckily, it didn’t take long for Zoller to find a pretty girl to devote his attention to. They were all brought to a screening of “Lucky Kids” at her cinema to decide if it was to hold the “Nation’s Pride” premiere. Hans sat himself next to Dieter which was already a rarity in a public setting. Dieter felt warm just feeling the other man’s body close to his—and in the dark. He would not survive this film. Then Hans did something he never would have expected. He held his hand.

In the presence of Joseph Goebbels himself, Hans Landa took Dieter’s hand and interlaced their fingers together, resting them on his thigh. In a panic Dieter looked over to Herr Goebbels, but he was completely engrossed in the film. He then turned to Hans, who was ever so slightly looking his way and smiling.

Maybe Hans knew Goebbels wouldn’t care. Maybe he didn’t care about the risk and just had to touch Dieter in that moment. Either way, Dieter wanted to cry. He envied those for whom this was a normal occurrence, showing even the slightest affection to their significant other in public. He never dreamt of doing even something like this with Hans. But here, now, even the slightest gesture made it all worth it. He would die for this man for even the slightest show of affection and now he didn’t even have to fight for it. He was his. Forever.


End file.
